Arquiusprite
- Equius= - Lil Hal= }} |caption = |intro = |first = 5655 |aka = broquiusprite, milk weirdo |title = Heir/Prince? of Void/Heart? |age = |screenname = |style = Prefaces his text with . Seems torn between talking politely and swearing e%cessively. Replaces x and "cross" sounds with % and loo with 100. Capitalizes words relating to STRENGTH. Normal punctuation, but omits end punctuation. Occasionally makes pony/horse puns (can't → canter, etc.) Post-Retcon: Censors profanity with just asterisks instead of glitched text. |zodiac = |specibus = |relations = Equius Zahhak - Predecessor Lil Hal - Predecessor Dirk Strider - Corresponding player Davepetasprite^2 - Unknown, old moirail |planet = |like = |dislike = |music = (to be released) |pesterlogs = |-|Act 6/5/1= (2 pp.) |-|Act 6/5/2= |none}} (12 pp.) |-|Act 6 Act 6 ▼ = - I1= |none}} (6 pp.) - I2= |none}} (4 pp.) - I5= |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (31 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) }}}} Arquiusprite is Dirk Strider's sprite after being prototyped with the remains of Equius Zahhak and Lil Hal. His name is a combination of AR for Auto Responder and Equius. Arquiusprite's symbol is the Sagittarius sign, with the bow replaced by the shape of Lil Hal's "body". The sprite's color and text color match Dave's text color, as Davesprite's color and text matches Dirk's text. Unlike Tavrisprite and Erisolsprite, who both experienced a great degree of self loathing after having their component identities merged, Arquiusprite is ecstatic upon being created, experiencing relatively little conflict between the two personalities. Equius Zahhak seems to be delighted by the amazing speed at which his partly-computerized mind works, while Lil Hal is thrilled by Equius's particularly vigorous body and STRONG emotions. The only point of conflict between them seems to be Lil Hal's fondness of harsh language contrasted with Equius's aversion to it, which causes his speech to involuntarily "glitch" whenever he uses profanity, effectively censoring himself. Additionally, Lil Hal displayed a preference for typing in red, yet Equius hates (or at least used to hate) colors low on the Hemospectrum, with red being the lowest. This does not appear to be an issue, though: Arquiusprite seems to enjoy the color. Biography GAME OVER timeline Arquiusprite was prototyped with Equius's body by Gamzee, and then Dirk merges him with Lil Hal. After he is prototyped, he talks to Dirk, and Dirk to become a trickster alongside Roxy, Jake, and Jane. Soon after Dirk gives in, Arquiusprite by his Equius half who is reminded by the sight of Fefetasprite that Nepeta Leijon, his moirail, was killed and he was unable to protect her as he had sworn to do. Arquiusprite begs Dirk to help him overcome the emotional trauma but Dirk refuses, bitter about having been pressured into becoming a trickster. Arquiusprite attempts to communicate purely with the Nepeta half of Fefetasprite, causing her unrest, while Erisolsprite attempts to tell her Feferi half to ignore Arquiusprite. The conflict causes Fefetasprite to , bringing Arquiusprite even more guilt. Once the Prospitian ship crosses the Yellow Yard into the B2 session, Arquiusprite and Erisolsprite meet up with the B1 sprites on LOTAK. He learns Dave arrived in the session and advices Dirk to try contacting him. His destiny is unknown, but some of the sprites survived the retcon events. New Timeline In the new timeline Arquiusprite still exists, but he was prototyped by Vriska instead of Gamzee. He is seen on the victory platform, trying to disable Jane's Crockercorp Unreal Thoughtwave Tiaratop while she is asleep, which he quickly in doing. Immediately afterwards, he deems his work for the party done, and leaves to build each kid's house all the way up and place a grist rig on each of them. Later he meets Davepetasprite^2, and they end up sharing a bro hug bump in . He aids Jake in his fight with and ends up in a protracted stalemate with until Dad Crocker joins the fray and defeats him. Arquiusprite is awestruck when he witnesses Dad's display of mangrit. Arquiusprite is not seen in Act 7 and neither in Earth C. In Caliborn's Masterpiece Arquiusprite appears out of nowhere in Caliborn's masterpiece and restrains him, giving Dirk time to try to rip Caliborn's soul and suck him into Lil Cal. Unfortunately, this involves Arquiusprite also being sucked into Lil Cal, which ultimately makes him part of and . It's unclear if this was either his pre or post-retcon version. Personality Arquiusprite is generally very cheerful and happy with his new existence. When talking, he has a habit of mixing very formal and very casual speech together in a sentence, such as addressing Dirk as "Mister Bro". He is very interested in topics such as milk and lactation in general, trying to get people to converse with him about the topics, admires the amazing body he inherited from Equius and often asks people to feel his muscles. He often tries to help people out when he sees them in trouble but is overly fixated on his own views and interests, leading him to suggest others discuss his favorite topics to solve their problems. Being partly robotic himself, Arquiusprite views robots or anything with a robotic mindset as superior, as seen when he viewed Jane's transformation as an upgrade; however, his willingness to restore her to normal shows he puts what's best for the team above his own opinion. He also wants to be a hero, having confessed he wants to be the key to winning and appear at the last moment to do something heroic. Relationships Dirk Dirk had a very strained relationship with one compound of Arquiusprite, Lil Hal. Dirk prototyped Lil Hal after the biggest low of their relationship, right after initially attempting to destroy him. Because of this, as well as Dirk's intolerance of the Equius traits, his relationship with Arquiusprite continued to be very bad. However, Arquiusprite himself became rather cheerful, and as such didn't particulary mind Dirk constantly rejecting any attempt to converse with him. However, Dirk also expresses some relief at Arquiusprite's existence, saying about his auto-responder, Upon seeing Fefetasprite, Arquiusprite begged Dirk for help on how to deal with negative emotions, but he was once again rejected by Dirk, who just told him to deal with it like everyone else. Despite their largely negative relationship, Arquiusprite makes an effort to give Dirk space for his reunion with Dave. Fefetasprite Due to Equius' relationship with Nepeta, Arquiusprite became deeply sad when he saw Fefetasprite, as the Equius half realized that he failed to protect Nepeta, causing her death. Arquiusprite wanted to talk to Fefetasprite, however he didn't get the chance to as she exploded during his attempt, causing him to feel even worse. Post-retcon, oddly enough, Arquiusprite suggested to prototype Feferi and Eridan into the leftover kernelsprites, and not Nepeta. This might be due to him agreeing with Vriska's suggestion to let her rest in peace, out of fear of losing her again, or refusing to think of her entirely. Erisolsprite Arquiusprite has a very negative opinion on Erisol. They were both fighting over the attention of Fefetasprite, causing her to explode in the process. It can be argued that the Equius-side has a negative view on both components of Erisolsprite, one being a lowblood and the other one being a seadweller. Jane Crocker Arquiusprite stated his joy over Jane's transformation into a robotic minion of the Condesce, as he viewed her more robotic behavior as an upgrade, similiar to his own. Post-retcon, though, he later helped to deactivate the tiaratop that caused the robotic traits. Vriska Vriska is responsible for prototyping Arquiusprite in the post-retcon timeline. Vriska has a great liking towards Arquius, calling him a national treasure and everything he says and does hilarious. Vriska generally swoons at Arquiusprite whenever he raises his voice. The relationship is similar to Dave's relationship with WV. Dave/Davesprite Not much is said about Arquiusprite's relationship with Davesprite, but pre-retcon, they appear to have bonded over being secondary versions of their associated player. Post-retcon, Dave attempts to befriend Arquius, but soon loses interest after concluding that Arquiusprite is too different from Dirk to make any meaningful connection. Davepetasprite^2 As both major components of the squared sprite are closely linked to the two components of Arquiussprite (Dave/Davesprite for AR and Nepeta for Equius), Arquiusprite immediately breaks down when Davepetasprite^2 seeks him out, largely from the regret Equius feels for Nepeta's demise. Davepetasprite^2 forgives Arquiusprite, and affirms Arquiusprite's existence as his own being beyond just being Equius and AR, reflecting Davepetasprite^2's own existence as a separate entity from their components. The two hug it out before Davepetasprite^2 flies off to fight . Trivia *Arquius is the only B2 sprite (pre-retcon) not to be made from the remains of two trolls. **Unless you count AR's original text color, (In which case, the two halves being Blue and Orange, which are complementary) Arquiusprite is the only B2 sprite where the two prototypes don't have opposite colors. **He is also the only B2 sprite who remains the same pre- and post-retcon. *If one compares Equius' sign with Arquiusprite, one can notice the former evokes a rudimentary bow as used in ancient times while the latter evokes the modern bows used by modern commandos and military, making a parallel to the evolution of both Equius and Lil Hal. *Both him and Davesprite are the guides of different Striders, composed of an alternate version of them and their associated animals (a troll associated with horses for Dirk and the Rambunctious Crow for Dave). *His sweat is the same orange used for Davesprite and for Dirk's text, and so are the cracks on his glasses. *Much of his conversation with Dirk descends into this: : : : : : : :Which is similar to Equius's with another Hero of Heart. *If one pronounces his name "Arcuius", it bares resemblance to Arcus, meaning bow in Latin, which mirrors Equius's love of bows. *When Jake's hope powers went out of control, Arquiusprite made a reference to the OVER NINE THOUSAND meme. *The only time Gamzee cries in the comic is when Arquiusprite is created. While his beauty is unparalleled, it should be noted Gamzee probabily knew of his involvement in being part of . Category:Homestuck characters Category:Sprites